Pronostic
by Vilya0
Summary: Traduction - La pleine lune se lève, et Remus est de nouveau absent. Mais cette fois, Sirius est déterminé à résoudre le mystère de ses disparitions.


Bonjour/bonsoir chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices. Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois d'Harry Potter. La version originale a été écrite par la vertueuse Alaranth-88 en anglais. Comme toujours, je vous encourage fortement à aller lire l'œuvre initiale (_Discovery _par Alaranth-88) car aucune traduction n'est parfaite. J'ai pris la liberté d'adopter un language populaire pour les Maraudeurs parce que, après tout, ce sont des ados. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse à notre programme principal et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pronostic**, œuvre d'Alaranth-88, traduit par Vilya0

Remus était encore absent cette nuit là, ayant marmonné quelque chose au sujet de son père tombé malade.

James ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait ainsi et, même s'il revenait abattu, blafard et taciturne, rien de grave ne semblait clocher.

Sirius, par contre, ne paraissait pas l'accepter aussi facilement que son ami.

« Tu crois que son père est en train de mourir? »

« Sirius! »

« Quoi! Ca me ferait rien si le mien mourrait, mais Remus, sûrement. Son paternel est souvent malade – presqu'à tous les mois. »

« Je crois que Remus apprécierait pas beaucoup le fait que tu fouines dans sa vie privée. » notifia Peter de son coin. Sirius l'ignora.

« Il avait l'air en bonne santé quand on l'a vu à la Plate-forme 9¾. Je me demande ce qu'il y a pu avoir d'assez urgent pour obliger Remus à quitter. »

« Sirius, laisse tomber, » dit James d'un ton brusque. « Je dois finir cet essai pour Métamorphose. » Il ramena son attention au parchemin devant lui, décidant de ne plus se soucier des propos de son ami.

Celui-ci s'avança vers la fenêtre, ennuyé. Regardant au dehors, il sourit à son homonyme, puis laissa son regard monter aux étoiles radieuses. La lune était resplendissante cette nuit, pleine et ornant le ciel au dessus de la Forêt de sa brillance argentée. Il la contempla pour un moment, retournant dans sa tête l'énigme qu'était Remus Lupin.

Silencieux, studieux et toujours poli, Sirius n'avait jamais vu son ami perdre son sang froid. Il était toujours en train de lire, de dessiner, ou tout simplement de regarder discrètement et sans mot dire de son coin. Pourtant, quelques fois, Sirius avait vu pour une fraction de seconde autre chose dans les yeux de Remus. Quelque chose de sauvage, de féroce. C'était toujours juste avant que Remus ne disparaisse, revenant quelques jours plus tard, épuisé.

Un soir, Sirius était monté seul à leur dortoir et était entré pendant que Remus se changeait. Son frêle corps habituellement dissimulé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements était recouvert d'une tapisserie de cicatrices et d'estafilades, dont un certain nombre étaient récentes. Remus ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, ni du fait d'avoir été vu, étant donné qu'il faisait dos à Sirius. Ce dernier avait quitté les lieux avec célérité.

Peut-être Remus se faisait-il battre? Sirius égara cette hypothèse sans encombre. Il avait vu à la Plate-forme à quel point Remus et son père étaient près l'un de l'autre. De plus, le jeune homme était extrêmement fort. Sirius avait découvert ce fait par inadvertance alors qu'ils faisaient les clowns dans le Grand Hall. Sirius avait monté sur la table de Gryffondor, il avait trébuché pour ensuite tomber. Remus l'avait aisément rattrapé, l'épargnant d'un contact certain et douloureux avec le sol de pierre. Son ami l'avait rapidement remis sur ses pieds, le posant doucement comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une simple poupée de chiffon.

Des choses étranges arrivaient autour de Remus. Une fois, James et Sirius avaient placé un seau d'eau au dessus de la porte de leur dortoir, pour ainsi inonder la prochaine personne qui entrerait. Après un instant, Remus avait monté les escaliers avec eux, et ils l'avaient laissé passer devant. Remus s'était arrêté devant la porte et avait flairé les alentours. Puis, se retournant brusquement, il avait agrippé James et l'avait poussé au travers de la porte, au moment même où il avait ouvert celle-ci. James avait été trempé jusqu'aux os, pendant que Sirius et Remus étaient morts de rire. De plus, il était toujours celui qui les avertissait à la venue de professeurs, car il les entendait le premier. De cette façon, ils ne se faisaient pas prendre au fait.

Sirius ramena son regard au dehors de la fenêtre et soupira. Remus était un grand ami, mais Sirius était naturellement curieux et ne pouvait résister à l'envie de fouiner, pas plus qu'il ne le pouvait de respirer, ou d'ennuyer Rogue. Il observa l'immense pleine lune, éclatante au milieu de l'obscurité. C'était tout un casse-tête. Il avait aussi remarqué l'étrange habitude de Remus de frotter son avant-bras gauche, ou de le tenir très près de lui quand il était appréhensif.

Sirius se retourna en prenant un livre quelconque et entreprit de tourner les pages distraitement. Et puis, il y avait cette fois dans le cours de Potions la semaine dernière. Ils avaient étudié les propriétés de l'aconit. Avant que le professeur ne distribue les échantillons, Remus avait levé sa main, et l'enseignant lui avait dit de sortir de la classe sans même avoir répondu à aucune question.

Sirius baissa la tête et examina le livre entre ses mains. C'était « Mille herbes et champignons magiques ». N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il décida de chercher aconit. Une fois trouvé, il survola la description. Aussi connu sous le nom de tue-loup ou napel, utilisé en potion pour. . . Sirius passa les passages qu'il connaissait, et trouva une section qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

_L'aconit est aussi nommé tue-loup pour son exceptionnel effet sur les loups-garous. Sous les deux formes, un loup-garou ne peu tolérer l'odeur de cette plante. Alors que l'homme ne perçoit aucun effluent, l'odorat très développé du loup-garou peut détecter une trace minime d'aconit à une distance allant jusqu'à 50 mètres. Par contre, l'exhalation ne devient insupportable qu'en présence d'une grande quantité près de la bête. C'est pourquoi l'aconit est souvent utilisé autour des maisons pour repousser la créature. Cette plante est donc très utile pour. . ._

Sirius arracha son regard de la page pour le tourner vers la fenêtre. La pleine lune le dévisageait d'une façon presque moqueuse. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsque les morceaux du casse-tête s'assemblèrent enfin dans sa tête. Bien sûr. . .Aussi incroyable qu'elle pouvait paraître, cette théorie expliquait tout.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un groupe de troisième année. Portant son expression la plus candide, il emprunta promptement un de leurs manuels sur les créatures magiques. Il le feuilleta frénétiquement jusqu'à la page qu'il recherchait. Se précipitant sur la table, il poussa tous les volumes dans son chemin et largua le livre devant James.

« Aye! Fais attention, Sirius – c'était ma main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Sirius désigna du doigt la page. « Lis ceci. » ordonna-t-il. James leva les yeux au ciel puis jeta un coup d'œil au titre.

« Les loups-garous? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux loups-garous? »

« Fais juste le lire! »

James obéit. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda Sirius de nouveau, confus. Sirius pointa la fenêtre où la pleine lune était en évidence.

Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent grand de compréhension. « Mais. . .mais. . .mais. . . » balbutia-t-il, incapable de poursuivre sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Peter.

James agrippa Peter et Sirius, le livre. Ils s'empressèrent de monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir.

« Les gars! Lâchez-moi! C'est quoi le problème? » protesta Peter.

James se laissa choir sur son lit. « Merlin! Je l'aurais jamais deviné, mais. . . »

« Je sais. » approuva Sirius, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui se passe? » dit Peter.

Sirius lui passa le livre. Peter lut la page en diagonale. « Et alors? »

James leva les yeux aux ciel. « Peter, penses-y. Regarde la lune. »

« Elle est pleine. Et? »

« Où est Remus? » questionna Sirius.

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Chez lui pour visiter son père parce qu'il est malade. »

« Où était-il à la dernière pleine lune? Quand on voulait jouer un tour à Servilus, avec les cheveux roses. »

« Il était à l'infirmerie, trop contagieux pour qu'on puisse le visiter. »

« L'a-t-on jamais vu durant une pleine lune? »

« Bien sûr, il. . . » Peter s'arrêta net, réalisant enfin avec peur où ils voulaient en venir. Il s'assit machinalement sur son lit, comme pétrifié. « Remus est un loup-garou! »

Sirius roula les yeux en saisissant le livre. Il recommença à marcher en rond, suivant sa lecture avec sa main. « On l'a jamais vu durant la pleine lune, il est incroyablement fort, il ne pouvait rester dans la même pièce que l'aconit – rappelez-vous le cours de Potions la semaine passée. Vous l'avez pas vu mais il est couvert de blessures et de cicatrices. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il se change jamais quand on est là. Ses sens sont aussi plus aiguisés, on peut facilement le remarquer. Et ses yeux! Qui a des yeux de cette couleur! »

Peter paraissait terrifié. « Mais il est toujours si calme! Je pensais que les loups-garous étaient des bêtes sauvages et sans pitié qui mangeaient les autres. »

James acquiesça. « C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais Remus est pas comme ça. On a peut-être tort. »

Sirius restait pensif. « Peut-être. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire? »

« Le tester, » suggéra James.

« Bonne idée, » approuva Sirius. « Je sais que les loups-garous ont un très bon odorat, et qu'ils ne peuvent supporter le tue-loup. »

« Ouais. Je sais aussi qu'ils ont l'oreille fine, qu'ils sont très forts et qu'ils aiment pas l'argent. »

« Ok. Je pense pas qu'on puisse mettre la main sur du tue-loup, et il pourrait deviner ce qu'on essaie de faire si on utilise l'argent. On peut tester l'odorat en premier, la force ensuite. »

« D'accord. Des idées? » interrogea James.

« On pourrait le suivre et voir s'il s'en aperçoit, » proposa Peter.

« Bien, Pete. Pour l'odorat, on pourrait cacher quelque chose qui pue et voir s'il le trouve? »

« Ca m'est arrivé une fois. Ma chambre avait été invivable pendant un mois parce que je trouvais pas ce qui empestait, » enchérit Sirius.

« Intéressant. S'il passe les deux tests, on passera à la force, » décida James. « On pourrait alourdir quelque chose avec un charme. »

Les deux autres adhérèrent, alors ils commencèrent à faire leur plan.

* * *

Lorsque Remus revint à la salle commune le lendemain, la douleur et l'épuisement étaient reflétés dans ses yeux d'ambre. Ses transformations l'éprouvaient toujours, mais celle-ci avait été pire que coutume, et il avait passé la nuit à se défouler sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver – le mobilier ou lui-même. Madame Pomfresh avait été réticente à le laisser partir, mais avait finalement consenti lorsque Remus lui avait garanti qu'il irait directement au lit. 

Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour se rendre au dortoir, Remus songea à ses amis, et où ils pouvaient bien être. Habituellement, ils se précipitaient sur lui quand il revenait et le bombardaient de questions scabreuses. Il était toujours si las qu'il avait peur de laisser échapper quelque chose de suspect. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son avant-bras gauche.

Mais ses amis ne se trouvaient manifestement pas dans la salle commune, alors ils l'attendaient probablement au dortoir. Remus transporta sa valise jusqu'au haut des marches, ravi d'avoir sa force accentuée. Sans elle, traîner ses effets aurait été ardu.

Remus flaira quelques fois, cherchant confirmation – son odorat était toujours plus aiguisé juste après la pleine lune. Il pouvait sentir leurs odeurs, mais une autre se prononçait aussi – de la peinture? Pourquoi y aurait-il de la peinture dans leur chambre? Un moment passa avant que Remus ne le réalise, tant il était exténué – ils avaient piégé la porte. Si ce n'avait été que de l'eau, Remus l'aurait ignoré et aurait dormi mouillé. Mais de la peinture serait long à nettoyer et il ne voulait pas ainsi gaspiller du précieux temps de sommeil.

Remus bailla en approchant la porte ornée du numéro treize en laiton avant d'humer l'air de nouveau. Aucun doute; il y avait bel et bien de la peinture dans la pièce, assurément prête à se renverser sur la prochaine personne qui entrerait – c'est-à-dire lui.

Remus fit pause devant ce dilemme, pondérant ses options avant de choisir la plus facile. Il tourna la poignée, puis poussa la porte avec force. Il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle s'ouvrait.

De la peinture d'un rose vif se déversa où Remus aurait du se tenir, faisant une large flaque sur le sol de pierre. Remus, satisfait, enjamba le dégât. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air abasourdi. Il leur sourit de manière défiante et balança sa valise à côté de son lit. « Désolé les gars, meilleure chance la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce, il rejoint son baldaquin. « Je suis vraiment épuisé alors, si ça vous dérange pas trop, je vais dormir maintenant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tira ses rideaux clos et tomba dans un lourd sommeil.

« Eh bien, » dit James. « Ca, c'était intéressant. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Remus se sentit mieux en se réveillant. Il était encore endolori, mais le loup était calme et docile. Il poussa ses rideaux et observa à travers la fenêtre la lune maintenant décroissante. Le soleil était élevé dans le ciel, donc il devait être dans les environs de midi. Remus sourit – il préférait les pleines lunes le vendredi. Il lui était ainsi permis de dormir son lot sans problèmes. 

Remus scruta le dortoir du regard. Ses amis étaient absents. « Partis manger, probablement, » songea-t-il. « Typique. »

Il s'étira de tout son long, gémissant à cause de ses coupures crispantes. Il palpa son avant-bras gauche, réfléchissant. Il irait rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh, comme il en avait été prescrit, puis irait rejoindre ses amis.

Après une courte douche pour se débarrasser du reste des saletés qu'il avait aux cheveux, il se mit en chemin, boitant quelque peu. À sa jambe l'affligeait une profonde coupure qui, bien que pansée, était douloureuse.

L'infirmière était occupée, comme à l'habitude. Elle sourit tout de même en le voyant approcher. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis, lors des terribles attentes qui devançaient les transformations, et des longues heures que Remus passait au lit à récupérer. Elle était une de ses confidents les plus dignes de confiance – elle était au courant de sa malédiction mais se souciait quand même de lui – et s'occupait toujours de lui de manière persistante et excessive.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille renfermant un liquide bleu. « Bois, » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Remus lui sourit. « Merci Madame Pomfresh. » Il absorba le mélange et sentit une vague froide lui parcourir le corps. Une fois le sentiment estompé, une sensation de force perdura.

« Bienvenue, mon petit. Maintenant va manger un peu – tu dois avoir faim. »

Il la remercia de nouveau, puis partit en direction du Grand Hall, donc vers ses amis et la nourriture. Arrivé à destination, il repéra avec aise ses féaux acolytes.

James versait du lait dans ses céréales alors que Sirius dévorait une large assiettée d'œufs et de bacon. Peter était là aussi, et ils conversaient tous à voix feutrées.

Remus parvint à en entendre des bribes à travers la cohue de la salle.

« Il l'a senti. »

« Je sais. . .et sa valise. . .tellement lourde! . . .ensuite. . .d'accord? »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être. . . » dit James en scrutant du regard les alentours. Il aperçut Remus. « Remus! » claironna-t-il. « Viens ici, tu as l'air affamé! »

Remus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et clopina vers leur table du plus vite qu'il le pouvait avec son entaille à la jambe. Si ses amis s'en étaient aperçu, ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe.

« Comment va ton père? » demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine de bacon.

Remus se servit des différents mets devant lui. « Il va mieux, merci. »

« Alors, quels sont les plans pour ce magnifique samedi? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

James sourit de façon maligne, et ils commencèrent à comploter.

* * *

Remus soupira. Pourquoi les autres insistaient-ils pour que Peter monte la garde alors qu'ils piégeaient le bureau de Flitwick? Il savait qu'il avait une ouïe supérieure, mais ne pouvait pas risquer de le signaler. Il passa une main sur son avant-bras gauche. Tant pis. Il allait prêter oreille, par précaution. 

Des pas se firent entendre. McGonagall – il pouvait la discerner des autres par sa façon de marcher. Silencieuse, comme un chat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter. Ce dernier n'allait pas s'en apercevoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Remus devait agir; l'idée d'une autre retenue ne l'enchantait guère.

« McGonagall arrive! Allez! » susurra-t-il. Ses amis le regardèrent singulièrement mais obéirent – Remus avait eu raison auparavant.

Ils se réfugièrent tous dans un passage secret dissimulé derrière une tapisserie décorative. Remus tendit l'oreille alors que les pas se rapprochaient. Il fit taire ses complices puis retint sa respiration.

James jeta un coup d'œil à travers le fin brocard de la tapisserie ornementale. McGonagall était là, marchant en silence le long du corridor. Comment Remus l'avait-il entendue?

Une fois la menace passée, ils émergèrent de leur cachette et terminèrent leur trappe avant de se retraiter au dortoir.

Au souper, Professeur Flitwick ne se présenta pas, au grand atterrement des quatre malfaiteurs.

Remus était las quand finalement il atteint son lit. Il s'endormit instantanément. Ses amis, par contre, ne se mirent pas aussitôt au repos.

« Merlin! » s'exclama James en s'assoyant sous son baldaquin, après avoir jeté un charme les mettant en sourdine.

Sirius demeura debout, faisant les cent pas. « Je sais. Comment a-t-il entendu McGonagall? Elle marche comme un chat! »

Peter acquiesça. « Il a aussi senti la peinture hier. »

« Ouais. Pour la force, vous avez déjà essayé de lever sa valise? » demanda Sirius. « Elle pèse une tonne! »

James sourit. « Ca doit être les livres. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

« On avait décidé l'argent, pas vrai? Comment est-ce qu'on teste ça? » interrogea Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée, Petey, mon gars. Aucune idée. »

James prit la relève. « Ok. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on sait que l'argent fait aux loups-garous? »

« Le livre disait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas , » répondit Sirius. « Dommage qu'on ait dû le rendre, le livre; ça aurait été utile de l'avoir. »

« J'ai rien en argent, moi, » déclara Peter.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que oui, Peter. Les mornilles sont en argent, tu te souviens? »

« Oh, vrai. »

« Oubliez ça, » dit James. « J'ai un pendentif que mon père m'a donné. Il y avait une chaîne en argent. »

« Un collier, Jamesie? » le taquina Sirius.

James lui lança un regard. « Je pense que je l'ai quelque part. Un instant. » Après quelques minutes de fouille, James le localisa.

« Tiens, » dit-il en le remettant à Sirius. C'était un ravissant lion mordoré sur une chaîne d'argent.

« Aucun doute sur le Gryffondor dans ta famille, » commenta Peter.

Sirius le dévisagea d'un regard foudroyant. Il détestait les références à sa famille et à leurs préjugés.

James prit la parole avant que Sirius ne le puisse. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait le sortir à un moment donné? Essayer de lui donner? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Lui lancer. Il l'attrapera, et puis on verra ce qui se passera. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait pas, les gars. Je pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de l'embêter si c'est une créature dangereuse, » dit anxieusement Peter.

« Peter, qu'il soit n'importe quoi, c'est aussi Remus. On devrait pas le juger, » affirma fermement Sirius. « S'il est un loup-garou, je veux le savoir. »

James approuva, alors ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour modeler leur plan du jour à venir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent tirés de sommeil, l'après-midi s'était installée. Ils virent que Remus était déjà parti. Le groupe de trois descendit à la salle commune pour le trouver immergé dans un livre. 

Ce dernier leva la tête quand il les vit s'asseoir autour de lui. « Hey Remus, » salua James. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma valise. Mon père me l'avait donné, et je pensais l'avoir perdu. » Il balança un petit objet vers Remus.

L'odeur était forte, familière et étrangement synonyme de danger, mais James ne lui donnerait jamais quelque chose de néfaste, n'est-ce pas? Remus jugea que non et tendit la main pour l'attraper, ce qu'il fit.

Avec un cri il laissa tomber l'objet sur le sol, agrippant sa main affligée avec l'autre et s'écartant craintivement de l'argent. Il retourna son attention vers ses amis autour de lui. Ils le fixaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Son cœur coula plus profondément qu'il ne le croyait possible. Ils savaient.

Ses yeux d'ambre intense voyagèrent d'un visage à l'autre, voyant peur et choc, puis tombèrent au sol. Une bête comme lui ne devrait pas joindre, pas même croiser le regard d'un humain. Remus déposa son livre à côté de lui et se leva lentement, gardant les yeux au sol.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il à voix basse. Et puis il fila.

Il se précipita sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame et l'ouvrit avec force, se lançant hors de la salle commune pour ensuite courir le plus vite qu'il en était capable, courir loin de ses anciens amis. De chaudes larmes inondèrent ses yeux alors qu'il sillonnait les couloirs déserts du château. Il devait s'en aller, partir avant que la nouvelle ne se répande et que la foule ne se mette à le pourchasser.

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues et embuèrent sa vision. Il sanglota tout en se sauvant. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf et stupide? Et maintenant il avait perdu sa chance. Où irait-il? Chez lui? Son père serait tellement déçu de lui. Remus ne savait plus où il allait; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de courir, courir le plus prestement possible.

Bientôt il se retrouva à la cime d'une des tours. Il y avait une étroite pièce avec quelques tableaux sur les murs. Une large fenêtre donnait sur la forêt à l'ouest. Remus s'assit sur le châssis et contempla l'au-dehors. Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de son visage alors qu'il songeait aux personnes qu'il avait appelé ses amis. Il demeura assis là longtemps, admirant le soleil s'aliter lentement et les arbres danser dans la douce brise. Le ciel tourna bientôt au rouge intense et les nuages affichèrent une kyrielle de dorés. C'était apaisant à regarder, la nature si imperméable aux contretemps des humains.

Les étoiles s'allumèrent une à une, et la lune fit son ascension jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle décroissait maintenant, mourant doucement avant de pouvoir revenir à la vie. Et avec elle s'éveillerait le loup. Remus tâta les profondes marques qui déparaient son avant-bras gauche. Probablement devrait-il s'en retourner. Des larmes germèrent de nouveau dans ses yeux lorsque ses pensées retournèrent à ses amis, mais il s'en débarrassa du revers de la main et se leva.

Alors que Remus revenait sur son chemin, il ne prêta pas attention à où il allait; c'est pourquoi il heurta de plein front une personne qui se déplaçait dans le sens inverse.

Remus atterrit crûment sur le sol. Demandant pardon instinctivement, il se releva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

Se permettant un regard vers l'obstacle vivant qu'il avait percuté, ses yeux s'élargirent en réalisant de qui il était question. Professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, quelque peu désorienté.

« P. . .professeur! Je m'excuse! Je ne voulais pas. . .c'est un accident! Je suis désolé! »

Le Directeur leva une main pour lui faire signe de cesser. « C'est bon, Remus. Maintenant, me diriez-vous ce que vous faites dans cette part du château, et pourquoi vous n'étiez pas présent au souper? » Remarquant les sillons de larmes sur le visage de Remus, il fronça les sourcils. « Mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Il sortit un mouchoir d'une poche et le lui tendit. « Vous allez bien? »

Remus le saisit et sécha ses yeux. « Oui monsieur. Merci. » répondit-il, affable.

« Non, je ne crois pas que ça aille. Pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas ce qui s'est passé, hmm? »

Le jeune élève fixa ses yeux au sol, n'affectionnant pas l'idée de devoir répondre mais sachant qu'il en était tenu. « James. . .Sirius. . .Peter. Ils. . .Ils. . . » mais il ne put poursuivre sa phrase.

« Ah, » dit Dumbledore, les traits tristes. « Je devine qu'ils ont découvert votre lycanthropie. »

Remus acquiesça de la tête avant de lever cette dernière vers le Directeur. « Devrais-je aller faire mes bagages maintenant, monsieur? »

Le vieil homme resta songeur. « Qu'ont-ils dit quand ils l'ont découvert? »

Remus était confus. « Rien, monsieur. Je suis parti avant qu'ils ne le puissent. »

« Ah, » émit Dumbledore en souriant, les yeux pétillants. « Eh bien, Remus, je vous aviserais de leur parler avant d'assumer quoi que ce soit. Et demain, ils auront besoin de venir à mon bureau. »

Ceci dit, le Directeur se retira, fredonnant doucement pour lui-même.

Remus l'observa s'éloigner. Leur parler? Ca ne semblait pas une très bonne idée. Que feraient-ils maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il était un monstre? L'abhorrer, probablement. Et le craindre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir leur faire face, pas s'ils avaient peur de lui. Mais Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé, et il en devait trop au vieil homme pour pouvoir faire autrement. Remus débuta lentement son retrait à la tour des Gryffondor.

Une fois à destination, la Grosse Dame le scruta du regard, souciée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Vous avez l'air d'aller à vos propres funérailles. »

« Fantasque, » marmonna Remus, et le tableau s'ouvrit. Il ne repéra pas ses amis dans la salle commune, alors il fit lentement l'ascension des escaliers. Son angoisse haussait à chaque marche passante.

* * *

Lorsque Remus avait fui plus tôt cette journée, James, Sirius et Peter avaient maintenu leurs positions au milieu de la salle commune, abasourdis au plus haut niveau. Ils s'étaient réfugiés hâtivement dans leur dortoir par après, et passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et à se faire un sang d'encre pour leur ami. 

Au début, ils avaient eu peine à avaler l'idée. La possibilité avait été existante, certes, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle se révélerait vraie. Peter en avait été effaré. « Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu le laisser venir à Poudlard? » demandait-il sans cesse. « Et s'il nous tuait une nuit? »

Mais ses deux compagnons l'avaient tout de suite apaisé. « Remus est peut-être un loup-garou, mais il a été notre ami pour plus d'un an et il a jamais blessé personne. Pourquoi il le ferait maintenant? » avait raisonné James.

« Il m'a pas jugé à cause de ma famille quand il a appris que j'étais un Black. Moi, en tout cas, je peux pas en faire moins pour lui, » avait ajouté Sirius.

Mais le groupe était vraiment inquiet à présent. Remus n'était pas paru au souper, et le couvre-feu approchait. Il n'était toujours pas de retour.

* * *

Alors que Remus escaladait les escaliers, des voix se firent entendre dans le dortoir. 

« Demande. . .parti? »

« Peut-être. J'espère. . .revenir. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il fit halte devant l'entrée, égarant les yeux sur le numéro treize de laiton et les quatre noms gravés dessous. Prenant une grande respiration, il ouvrit la porte.

Les trois résidents se retournèrent vers lui. Remus poussa délicatement la porte close. Anxieux, il demeura surplace, les fixant tour à tour de ses yeux d'ambre.

C'est alors que Sirius se leva. Lentement, il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques pas de Remus. Le lycanthrope esquiva son regard. Puis, d'un geste vif, Sirius le prit en étreinte, le serrant vivement dans ses bras comme un frère.

James les rejoint bientôt, suivi par Peter. Des larmes ruisselèrent de nouveau sur les joues de Remus. Un flot maintenant causé par le soulagement et le bonheur.

Ils lâchèrent prise. « On s'en moque, Remus. Tu es notre ami en premier lieu. T'inquiète pas. On le dira à personne, » lui dit James. Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, et Peter sourit simplement.

Remus ne put retenir ses sanglots, se sentant soulagé au plus haut point. Il était en sécurité. Ils voulaient toujours de lui. Il n'avait pas à quitter. Ils se préoccupaient _encore_ de lui! Un poids immense fut retiré de ses épaules alors qu'il les regardaient tous, de la chaleur, de l'accueil et de l'acceptation reflétés dans leurs yeux. Une fois calmé, il s'assit sur son lit, souriant malgré ses pleurs. « Merci, les gars. Je. . .merci. »

James sourit. « Pas de quoi. À quoi tu t'attendais, qu'on capote? Qu'on sorte les torches et les fourches? »

Remus baissa les yeux. « Quelque chose comme ça. Je mérite pas des amis comme vous. »

« Bien sûr que oui, Remus! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » questionna Sirius, surpris.

« Je suis un monstre assoiffé de sang, voilà pourquoi! » rétorqua Remus de manière agitée, du dégoût dans la voix. « Je suis un animal! »

« Juste une nuit par mois, » répondit James. « Et pourquoi on le tiendrait contre toi? Tu as montré que tu étais une bonne personne, et digne de confiance. Qu'il arrive n'importe quoi une fois par mois, tu es Remus le reste du temps, et notre ami. »

Remus en resta stupéfait. « Me. . .Merci. Tu peux pas avoir idée ce que ça veut dire pour moi. »

« T'en fais pas, » lança James, un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tu as lâché l'argent aussi vite? »

Remus allongea sa main en guise de réponse. James l'empoigna un instant pour examiner sa paume de près. Où l'argent avait été en contact avec la peau se trouvaient des brûlures intenses. On aurait dit qu'un mince et ardent fil de métal avait été appliqué.

James ouvrit les yeux grands de compassion. « Ouch! » s'exclama-t-il. « Désolé! On voulait pas te faire mal ou rien! »

« C'est correct. C'est rien, » l'assura Remus tout en palpant son avant-bras gauche. « Vous pouviez pas savoir. »

Sirius ne perdit pas son geste. « Hey Remus, pourquoi tu fais ça? »

« Fais quoi? »

« Frotter ton bras comme ça. Tu le fais toujours. Pourquoi? »

Remus ramena son regard au sol. Retroussant sa manche, il traça à l'aide de ses doigts les cicatrices creuses et soupira. « Je devrais commencer par le début. »

« Remus, tu es pas obligé de nous dire quoi que ce soit si tu veux pas. » l'interrompit James.

Un bref sourire orna les lèvres du lycanthrope. « Ca va. Vous avez le droit de savoir. » Puis, mettant un terme à leur protestations, il ajouta : « Ca me fait rien, vraiment. Juste – répandez pas la nouvelle. »

« Bien sûr que non! » émit Sirius, s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Les deux autres s'installèrent, et Remus entama son récit.

« J'ai. . .reçu la morsure quand j'avais à peu près cinq ans. On vivait dans un petit cottage à côté d'une immense forêt. Ma mère m'avait permis d'aller jouer dehors sans surveillance, à condition que j'aille pas dans la forêt. Évidemment, je l'ai pas écouté. » Ses yeux étaient fixés au plancher de pierre, ne voulant pas regarder vers ses amis.

« Je me suis perdu, et le soleil a commencé à se coucher. Il faisait noir bien vite et la pleine lune s'est levé. Je me suis assis sous un arbre. Je savais pas quoi faire. C'est là que j'ai entendu un hurlement. »

Remus frissonna imperceptiblement, égaré dans son souvenir.

« Je suis resté où j'étais, et j'ai entendu un animal venir de plus en plus près. J'ai regardé autour et j'ai vu une paire de yeux couleur sang qui me fixaient. »

Peter amena ses genoux près de lui et les étreignit avec force.

« Je savais que je devais m'enfuir, alors j'ai essayé de monter dans l'arbre. Il a plongé vers moi et m'a jeté par terre. J'ai mis mon bras devant mon visage pour me protéger et. . . » Il laissa sa phrase inachevée et passa une main sur son bras.

Sirius saisit la main gauche de Remus et fit légèrement pivoter son bras. « Merlin! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux exorbités. Il leva son regard vers Remus mais ce dernier l'évitait des yeux.

James s'avança à son tour et fut tout aussi choqué que Sirius.

Sur l'avant-bras de Remus apparaissait un patron de profondes entailles disposées de façon à former un demi cercle parfait.

L'empreinte d'une mâchoire immense.

James suivit le motif de la blessure avec un doigt, puis releva la tête vers Remus. Le loup-garou gardait son regard au sol. James prit timidement son menton et força la rencontre de ses yeux d'ambre anxieux avec les siens.

Ils demeurèrent dans cet état pour un moment jusqu'à ce que Remus ne brise le contact, ramenant les yeux au plancher. « Je l'ai repoussé en le frappant, et j'ai réussi à monter dans l'arbre. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, il est parti. »

Un ange passa alors que chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, Peter rompit le silence. « Comment tu. . .Je veux dire, où est-ce que tu vas? Pour changer? »

James le dévisagea. « Peter, Remus a pas à. . .»

Remus l'arrêta et prit la parole. « Tu sais la vieille maison près de Pré-au-lard? Je pense qu'ils commencent à l'appeler la Cabane hurlante maintenant. »

« Celle qui est hantée? » questionna Sirius, étonné. « Les fantômes te dérangent pas? »

Remus leva les yeux et sourit vaguement. « Il y a pas de fantômes. C'est moi que le village entend, pendant la pleine lune. »

« Toi? » s'exclama James, dubitatif. « Mais j'ai entendu que. . . »

« Madame Pomfresh m'y amène au coucher du soleil, il y a un tunnel secret sous le Saule cogneur. Ca empêche n'importe qui d'entrer, et Dumbledore s'est assuré que je ne pouvais sortir à moins d'être humain. Elle vient me chercher une fois que la lune s'est couchée. Priver le loup de chair humaine le rend plus violent, alors c'est sûr que les villageois peuvent m'entendre. »

« Violent? » demanda Peter, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs que lui lançaient ses amis. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, violent? »

Remus baissa les yeux de nouveau et soupira.

« Remus, tu es pas obligé, » s'opposa James.

« Oui, je dois, » rétorqua Remus fermement. « C'est votre droit de savoir. Vous partagez la même chambre que moi; je vous en dois assez pour au moins répondre à vos questions. »

« Remus, tu nous dois rien, » se réessaya James, mais Remus s'était déjà levé. Prenant une grande respiration, il retira sa robe jusqu'à ce que son torse soit à découvert, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

Son buste était jonché de plaies et de coupures, vieilles et neuves. Certaines semblaient profondes, et elles paraissaient toutes douloureuses. James inhala brusquement, contemplant avec horreur l'amalgame faramineux de blessures. Même si Sirius l'avait vu auparavant, il fut tout aussi abasourdi par le nombre que son ami.

« Tu te blesses? » demanda Peter, les yeux exorbités.

Remus acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête, n'osant toujours pas monter les yeux du sol.

Sirius s'indigna. « Mais. . .pourquoi est-ce que les professeurs font rien? Dumbledore pourrait. »

« Dumbledore peut rien faire, » rétorqua Remus. « Aucun humain peut approcher un loup-garou sans être attaqué, même le Directeur. Je. . .je tuerais toute personne qui viendrait proche de moi, dans cet état là. Je peux pas me contrôler. Je vois ce qui arrive, mais je peux rien faire pour intervenir. » Des larmes menaçaient de tomber, mais il les ravala. « Je ne pourrais en aucune façon arrêter le loup d'assassiner quelqu'un. »

« Mais. . .mais tu devrais pas avoir à endurer ça à chaque mois! » protesta Sirius, scandalisé. « On pourrait aider. On pourrait. . . »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire que Dumbledore peut pas? Rien, » répliqua Remus. « Il faut être réaliste, Sirius. T'en fais pas. Je survis. »

« Je déteste être aussi impuissant à t'aider quand je sais que tu souffres, » grogna Sirius.

« Tu as dit qu'aucun humain peut t'approcher, » dit James, pensif.

« Oui. Ils seraient détruits. » répondit Remus, confus.

« Et les animaux? »

« Les animaux? Ils seraient corrects, en autant qu'ils soient pas des proies. De quelle race tu parles? Pourquoi tu demandes? »

James afficha un grand sourire. « Je viens d'avoir l'idée la plus brillante. »

« Quoi? » demanda Sirius, avec sa curiosité infinie.

« Tu devineras jamais. »

« Quoi, Jamesie? Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi? »

« Sirius, ferme la, » ordonna Peter, tout de même amusé. « Crache le cash, James. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était concevable. « Les animaux sont en sécurité autour d'un loup-garou, pas vrai? »

« Oui. Et alors? »

« Et on veut rester avec Remus pendant la pleine lune, pas vrai? »

« Oui, » confirma Sirius, sourd à Remus qui broncha.

« Tu te souviens de la retenue qu'on a eu avec McGonagall? En première année? Elle était un. . . »

« Wow! James, tu es un génie! » s'exclama Sirius quand enfin il saisit.

« Je vais pas vous laisser vous risquer pour moi! Soyez pas stupides, je. . . »

« T'en fais pas, Remus, » l'apaisa James. « Si on y arrive, ça sera sans danger. »

« C'est parfait! » carillonna Sirius. « Je te parie qu'on pourra réussir, en plus. On aura des tonnes de travail à faire, mais ça va valoir la peine! »

Remus fronça les sourcils, maintenant incertain. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous. . . » puis il comprit. « Non! Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je vous laisserai pas vous risquer autant pour moi! Vous savez ce qui pourrait arriver si ça fonctionnait mal? »

« Arrête de t'en faire, » tenta de le calmer Sirius. « Tout ira bien. »

Peter, de son côté, était complètement perdu. « Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider Remus? »

James ronchonna. « Peeeeeteeeeer! Il faut vraiment tout t'épeler. On va devenir des Animagi pour aider Remus. »

« Comment est-ce que ça va l'aider? » interrogea Peter, toujours dans la confusion.

« Ca ne le fera pas. » répondit fermement Remus. « Les gars, je veux pas que vous le fassiez. »

« Désolé, Remus, mais c'est décidé. Et Peter, ça l'aidera parce qu'on peut l'empêcher de se blesser. »

« Ca dépendra du type d'animal, » spécula Sirius. « Il nous faudra faire beaucoup de recherche. » Il se retourna vers Remus. « On aura besoin de ton aide, Remus. » Il le s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Remus, rencontrant ses yeux d'ambre. Alors, Sirius sortit l'arme fatale – les yeux de chien piteux. « S'il te plaît? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « D'accord. Mais c'est seulement parce que je sais que vous allez le faire de toute façon et je préfère m'assurer que vous le fassiez correctement. »

« Ouais! Merci, mon pote! » s'exclama Sirius, satisfait.

Les quatre amis restèrent longtemps éveillés cette nuit là, bavardant et riant. À présent, le rire était pur et véritable car il n'y avait plus aucun secret entre eux, et chacun avait une confiance absolue à l'égard de l'autre.

_Fin_


End file.
